


No es lógico, es correcto

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lazo mental, M/M, Nyota matará a alguien..., Romantico, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock aún podía recordar las palabras de su yo del futuro: hazte un favor, olvida por un segundo la lógica. Haz lo que te parezca correcto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es lógico, es correcto

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Spirk. No pude resistirme luego de leer toneladas de sus fics, ver las películas mil veces y con mis feels hasta el tope. Así que me disculpo por cualquier incoherencia.  
> Agradecer a mi beta para esta shipp, Dracu. Querida, gracias por tu paciencia, voluntad y por fangirlear conmigo en audios de veinte minutos.   
> .  
> El capítulo se desarrolla luego del final de la primera película.

**No es lógico, es correcto**

 .

 

La atmósfera dentro de la nave era fresca, podía sentirlo contra su rostro, el limpio aire cuando respiraba y cada exhalación era lenta. Estaba vivo, estaba ahí.

Sentía las emociones arremolinarse en su interior, el peso de todo lo ocurrido. Él era un ser de lógica, cruda y exacta. Predecible. Pero tenía sangre humana corriendo por sus venas y, por primera vez, se sentía totalmente orgulloso de esa parte suya, de lo que _ellos_ habían llamado “desventaja” en su juventud.

Amaba a su madre humana, con el alma, y sentía una profunda tristeza al recordar su muerte. Ella estaba a unos centímetros de él, rozó la punta de sus dedos antes de caer y perderla.

Spock cerró la puerta, que silbó hermética al cerrarse tras él, y se giró hacia su cama. Al ser el Comandante, tenía el privilegio de una habitación propia, la cual aprovecharía en esos momentos para dejar a merced de la soledad las emociones que atenazaban en su pecho.

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventanilla que había al costado, era enorme y le mostraba el oscuro universo, salpicado de estrellas e infinidad.

Había perdido a su madre, su planeta fue destruido. Sentía una amarga angustia y el agridulce sabor de la venganza satisfecha contra el paladar. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese lado humano que experimentaba cuando bajaba la guardia, sentir las emociones repercutir en partes del cuerpo, aquellos puntos en los que dolía o se sentía bien, era fascinante.

Debía meditar, debía ordenar sus pensamientos o terminaría llorando por su madre, por el dolor, y esta vez no se podría detener. No quería aquello, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaría y porque la sensación se le hacía ajena, hacía tanto que no lloraba…

El escozor en los ojos, el nudo en la garganta. Sentir cómo la emoción burbujeaba en su pecho queriendo salir.

De pronto el comando junto a su puerta sonó con un pitido, la luz verde parpadeaba y se levantó para presionar el intercomunicador.

—Aquí, Spock.

—Permiso para entrar, Comandante.

Aquella voz lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Kirk era un tema aparte, otro punto en su mente que lo tenía inquieto de alguna manera.

Lo dejaría entrar porque era lo que correspondía, él era su Capitán, era lo lógico, aunque en esos momentos quisiera estar solo.

En cuanto la puerta se movió hacia un costado, esos ojos celestes llamearon brillantes contra los suyos y Spock tragó suavemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El hombre entró con rapidez, todo energía y rostro expresivo.

—Relájese, vengo a conversar como amigos —dijo Jim moviendo la mano con rapidez y el medio vulcano alzó una ceja puntiaguda.

—Esa es una observación un tanto precipitada, ¿no le parece?

—Oh, vamos, Spock —soltó el chico sonriendo de medio lado, divertido y nervioso. Si bien los humanos eran difíciles de comprender, para el vulcaniano, Jim era un libro abierto, sus emociones eran muy fáciles de interpretar y no sabía cómo interpretar aquello—. Ambos sabemos que terminarás adorándome.

—Eso es en otro mundo, Capitán.

—Jim, dime Jim. Dije que venía a conversar como _amigos_.

Spock terminó por sonreír de medio lado, imperceptible, y Jim sonrío más amplio, estaba complacido. Kirk pudo ver los hombros de aquel hombre relajarse mientras pasaba por su lado y se sentaba en la cama.

Sinceramente, a Spock no le molestaba que él estuviese allí. Hacía unas horas Jim lo había ayudado a terminar la misión que debió cumplir en el futuro, a vengar a su madre y a su gente, lo había acompañado y protegido la espalda. Y sabía muy bien que en ese futuro eran grandes amigos. E incluso más…

Sacudió la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento lo asaltó, había sido una revelación en su charla con su yo del futuro. Aún podía recordar las palabras de aquel vulcano: _hazte un favor, olvida por un segundo la lógica. Haz lo que te parezca correcto._

 —Quería decirte que, bueno, no podía decírtelo antes porque no podía. Secreto apocalíptico del tiempo espacio —dijo Jim con rapidez, se removía cambiando el peso de un lado a otro, miraba a Spock a ratos. Estaba muy nervioso—. El punto es que… todo lo que dije antes sobre tu planeta y la muerte de tu madre, fue para provocarte. Yo realmente sé que sufriste mucho, porque lo sentí también y lamento su muerte, siento mucho todo esto.

—Cap... Jim. He notado una frase extraña en las palabras que has dicho, ¿lo sentiste? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Oh, mierda.

Jim abrió tanto los ojos que relucieron a la luz de las estrellas que iluminaban tenuemente desde afuera. Spock frunció el ceño ante aquella expresión y la palabrota que salió de sus labios.

—La he cagado, ¿cierto? Se supone que no podía decir nada sobre nuestro encuentro y… ¡oh, mierda! ¡Lo hice de nuevo! Escucha Spock, antes de que el mundo explote y nos vayamos por otra dimensión, sólo vine a darte mi más sincero pésame. Ahora, adiós.

El medio vulcano era rápido, su mente pronto procesó y en cosa de 3.4 segundos se levantó tomando la muñeca de Jim para detenerlo, pero quitó la mano de inmediato cuando él se giró a mirarlo. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero cuando había tocado al humano, se sintió extrañamente… _bien_.

—¿Spock?

—Jim, he hablado con mi yo del futuro y no pasará nada, estos acontecimientos de alguna forma debieron ser así. Te pidió que mantuvieras el secreto para evitar ser contraproducente ante el conflicto de mis emociones por los sucesos ocurridos previamente —dijo con total soltura, de todos modos Kirk se iba a enterar de que el “otro Spock” estaba organizando el planeta Nuevo Vulcano para recibir a los sobrevivientes y que el mundo no se iba a acabar si es que ambos Spock’s hablaban.

—O sea que, ¿me mentiste? ¡¿Mentiste?! —Estaba asombrado, y algo ofendido por haberle creído.

—No. Solamente impliqué.

—No me hace ni puta gracia, tuve que recibir tus puñetazos y que casi me matas sobre el tablero de control por esa mentirita tuya.

Spock agachó la mirada unos segundos y movió la cabeza. Para cuando alzó el rostro y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Kirk no pudo evitar relamerse los labios mientras Spock lo observaba.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por eso, fue una reacción inaceptable para un Comandante y en esos momentos Capitán de la nave…

—Da igual —lo interrumpió Jim sacudiendo la cabeza y una mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Sólo porque golpeas bastante fuerte.

—Soy mitad humano, pero heredé la fuerza de mi raza vulcana —explicó con soltura.

Entonces se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose en esas posas azules como el océano que hay en la tierra, pero también en el sentimiento que acaba de experimentar. Spock había hablado de su condición como mestizo de forma relajada, natural, y eso lo había tomado desprevenido, pero se sentía bien. Por primera vez Spock estaba completamente cómodo con todo ese asunto.

Sin previo aviso, Jim alzó las manos para apoyarlas en sus mejillas, acercándolo unos centímetros y Spock lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.  

Kirk lo vio fruncir el ceño con aquellas extrañas cejas, sabía que estaba sorprendido por aquella acción, pero no era como si Jim pudiera explicarlo tampoco, estaba igual de sorprendido de sí mismo.

Cuando compartió el lazo mental con el Spock del futuro, no sólo sintió su dolor ante la destrucción de su mundo, sino que también todo aquel amor que sentía por su yo del futuro, por _él_. Era un sentimiento abrumador, poderoso y de tiempo. En ese mundo el medio vulcano lo amaba.

Quizás estaba sintiendo las repercusiones de aquel lazo, quizás por eso sentía ese cosquilleo en su estómago al estar cerca de Spock. Puede que fuera un sentimiento ajeno que seguía revoloteando en su interior, o que en su propio mundo igual terminaría queriéndolo. Había atracción, podía sentirla bajo la piel cada vez que se desafiaban con la mirada, pero lo que el vulcano del futuro le había dejado luego de aquella unión mental, era algo mucho más fuerte.

—Capitán —soltó sin moverse aún. Spock estaba confundido y atrapado en esos ojos celestes que brillaban con luz propia, como si contuvieran toda la energía que poseía Jim.

—No preguntes —susurró girando levente el rostro, dejándolo con suavidad sobre sus labios, pero sin presionar.

—No entiendo lo que estás haciendo, no es nada ló…

—No tiene lógica, lo sé, no me importa, necesito sacarlo, Spock —dijo Jim dejando una mano en su nuca y la otra llevándola hacia su propio pecho—. Está aquí, atorado, y ya no puedo…

Y era cierto, ya no podía mantener todo ese remolino de sentimientos que se alojaba bajo sus costillas. Era ajeno y se hacía propio y era extraño y ya no quería tenerlo ahí.

Jim lo aferró desde el uniforme a la altura de su pecho y lo jaló hacia sí.

Cuando sus bocas se tocaron de nuevo, fue como agua calmando una quemadura. Spock estaba sorprendido, aquel gesto lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, podía sentir la calidez de esos labios sobre los suyos y aunque estaba tenso, no se quería resistir.

_Era lógico,_ si Spock había tenido algún tipo de relación sentimental con Kirk en aquel mundo, quizás repercutía en el encuentro de esta dimensión. Sin mencionar las secuelas luego de una unión mental.

Así que abrió la boca dejándose llevar y sintió a Jim jadear dentro, metiendo la lengua y rozándola contra su paladar al tiempo que sus labios chupaban el superior de Spock al terminar el recorrido. Era un beso desesperado, sus labios ejercían fuerza, era complemente diferente a los besos de Uhura: delicados, simplemente para demostrar afecto. En cambio el humano arrasaba con su boca, tocándola con maestría y Spock frunció el ceño al abrumarse. Sólo había besado a esa chica, no tenía mucho donde comparar, pero sin duda, se sentía demasiado bien.

Fue como un detonante, como si aquel gesto liberara su parte humana. Jim lo estaba haciendo, mientras abría la boca y metía su lengua. Cuando mordisqueaba, jadeando ronco, volviendo a chupar. El beso era abrumador, como todo lo que Spock estuvo reprimiendo. Se dejó llevar, ligero, abriendo las manos y posándolas en las firmes caderas del humano, lo sintió arrimarse más a él y un gruñido se le escapó.

El aroma de Kirk le embotaba los sentidos, podía percibir el shampoo y la loción de afeitar, también el olor ácido del alcohol en sus heridas. Podía oír su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra sus costillas y estuvo seguro que Jim era energías e impulsos en todo sentido, todo de él lo irradiaba.

Jim tenía los labios suaves, pero lo besaba con fuerza. Se sentía tibio bajo su tacto y para Spock era perfecto en ese momento, porque era humano y le hacía aceptar esa parte suya, compartir su dolor.

—Spock… —susurró el rubio cuando se separó, aún sin abrir los ojos, lamiéndose los labios. Entonces inspiró para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos celestes—: Yo… ¡¿Estás verde?!

—Por supuesto, es la coloración de los vulcanianos, nuestra sangre es verde.

—Oh, sí, cobre, no hierro. ¿Entonces estás sonrojado?

—Eso creo, Jim.

Spock bajó la mirada y se giró para mirar por la ventanilla hacia la oscuridad del infinito. Su vida había dado muchos giros en esos últimos días, demasiados para su gusto y apenas podía asimilar todo con claridad. Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre: había desposado a su madre porque la amaba. No hubo lógica, sólo sentimientos.

Sus puntiagudas cejas se juntaron al tiempo que se giraba para volver a mirar al rubio, que se despeinó en un gesto de frustración, o desconcierto, no sabría decirlo.

—Jim, ¿por qué me has besado?

Kirk se mordió el labio llevándose las manos a las caderas y miraba hacia los lados. Spock ladeó la cabeza expectante y ante aquella mirada tan insistente, Jim terminó por suspirar.

—No lo sé, digo, siento esta atracción, pero es como si no fuera mío y al mismo tiempo sí. Estoy confundido Spock, y creo que tiene que ver con ese lazo mental con tu otro Spock o yo que sé.

Spock volvió a fruncir el ceño y avanzó hacia él. Tuvo la intención de alzar la mano para hacer aquel contacto mental, pero se retractó bajando los dedos, no tenía mayor dominio de aquello y no sabía las consecuencias que podría tener en Jim esta vez. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que hizo su Spock del futuro, porque aquel lazo era muy mal visto entre su gente, pero no dudó en hacerlo con Kirk. ¿Hasta qué punto ellos eran cercanos en ese futuro?

Había atracción física, podía sentirlo en las yemas de los dedos, hormigueando, pero no le había tomado el peso a la parte sentimental, porque para haber hecho aquel lazo mental sin más, era probable que estuvieran comprometidos a un nivel que no podía comprender de su yo del futuro.

De pronto, sintió el rostro del humano acerarse a su mano aún alzada, como un felino en busca de cariño. Esa especie de la tierra era fascinante y el medio vulcano sonrió ante la comparación.

—Pero sea lo que sea, sé que esas ganas de hacerlo eran mías. Sólo necesitaba el impulso —sonrió socarrón y abrió los ojos.

Spock alzó la comisura de la boca y Jim pensó que jamás se había visto tan guapo de todas las formas en que lo había visto en esos días.

Inclinó el rostro y volvió a juntar sus bocas, un beso suave, más tranquilo. Jim se sintió un poco extraño por ello.

Cuando se miraron, todo era diferente. El humano no le daría vueltas al asunto, si él quería algo, lo tomaba. Había querido besar a Spock y quería hacerlo de nuevo, y otra vez más. Porque aquel Spock le había mostrado cuánto lo había amado en ese universo, y Jim quería conseguirlo, se sentía correcto, inevitable, a pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado en un principio.

—Uhura va a matarme.

—Lo dudo, ella es una mujer que domina bastante bien su carácter, es profesional y con alto alcance comprensivo.

—Spock —lo interrumpió Kirk alzando la mirada—. Si me das luz verde, te besaré otra vez.

Spock tragó duro al sentir ese calorcillo en su estómago. Estaba tranquilo, algo inquieto por aquellas  emociones de pérdida, pero ya no dolía tanto. No quería llorar por la muerte de su madre, ni por su mundo destruido. Se sentía extrañamente positivo, tenía la esperanza de que todo podía ser reconstruido en su raza, y que su madre no había muerto del todo, porque la tenía presente, tenía sus recuerdos y ahora agradecía todas las veces en que lo acarició, en que le demostró todo su cariño tan abiertamente.

Jim lo hacía sentir más ligero.

Spock avanzó unos centímetros más, sintiendo sus torsos rozarse levemente y clavó sus ojos cafés en los enormes y azules del otro antes de decir—: Y quiero que lo hagas de nuevo.

Lo más lógico era evitar aquello, Jim era volátil y él demasiado arraigado a su lógica, pero ese lado que Spock tanto lo tenía inquieto, ese lado humano, por fin estaba tranquilo, se sentía correcto.

_Se sentía bien con Jim._

—No eres tan racional después de todo —soltó Jim sonriendo, todo dientes, haciendo resaltar esas arrugas en sus ojos—, porque yo no hubiese dejado escapar a Uhura.

—Ella es la opción más lógica, Jim, pero no es la correcta.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, con ese toqueteo suave, con los jadeos de Kirk, que sentía la boca caliente del vulcano. Era calor y era firme, pero su piel parecía tan fría en comparación, era extraño, y le gustaba.

—Nos vemos, Spock.

Jim se despidió alzando la mano y el azabache avanzó para cerrar la puerta. Cuando se giró, el universo se expandía frente a él. Estaba tranquilo, como si todo estuviese en su lugar. Hablaría con Uhura, ella comprendería, era inteligente. Porque había un 84.6% de que ese beso se repitiera, y él no faltaría el respeto de la chica de ese modo.

No es que iniciara una relación con Jim, era simplemente un nuevo acercamiento y quería tomarlo, quería descubrirlo.

Podía lograr el equilibrio con Jim ahí. Además, hiciera lo que hiciera, su madre siempre estaría orgullosa de él. Jamás estuvo tan seguro de alguna decisión tomada con parte de su lado humano como en ese momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


End file.
